Lo dulce de la vida
by nanako-senpai
Summary: Se habia vuelto una rutina pero que mas daba, lo unico que podia hacer era verla de lejos aunque no fuera propio de un Uchiha. NaruHinaSasu.
1. Chapter 1

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

_**-Pensamientos de recuerdos-**_

**Lo dulce de la vida.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y allí estaba nuevamente, siendo casi las 9:15 pm en la misma mesa, en la misma posición y con la misma expresión en su rostro esperando a que su pedido llegara en el mismo limite de tiempo y que la persona encargada fuera la misma de siempre. Era una persona con paciencia y más si estaba en ese lugar, con tan pocas personas a esas horas un viernes por la noche. Sí, él debería estar en cualquier otro lugar, tal vez en su departamento viendo una película, tal vez en su oficina adelantando trabajo o tal vez tomando un trago en un bar como cualquier otro ejecutivo, pero no, curiosamente se encontraba allí en la misma cafetería, a la misma hora, como cada viernes desde hacia ya siete meses y todo por dos sencillas razones:

Una, porque desde que había probado ese delicioso postre de chocolate con esas cerezas rojas como adorno admitió (no con mucha gracia) su apreciación por lo dulce.

Y dos, por _**ella**_.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel 14 de febrero cuando Sakura lo había llamado para encontrarse en algún lugar de la ciudad para celebrar el famoso "día de los enamorados".

_-"¿A donde quieres ir?- pregunto el azabache con desinterés._

_-Se que no te gustan los dulces, pero estoy segura que si pruebas los de cierta cafetería no podrás resistirte-_

_-¿Qué quieres perder?- _

_-Nada, solo quiero que veas lo dulce de la vida- _

_Sasuke le siguió el paso hasta una cafetería en una esquina de una gran manzana, veía con claridad los colores rojos, blancos y rosas adornando el local, globos de corazones y osos de peluche por doquier, ver todo eso le revolvió el estomago en sobremanera le parecía tan cursi y estúpido ver a todas esas parejas dándose besos y abrazos sin despegarse un solo segundo. Definitivamente la palabra cariñoso no iría con él, nunca. Entraron tomaron asiento y llamaron a uno de los tantos meseros que se paseaban por el lugar._

_-Que suerte tenemos ¿no crees? Pensé que no habría una mesa libre- _

_-Hmph __**que mala suerte la mía**__-_

_-Buenas tardes, ¿que desean ordenar?- pregunto una voz suave y dulce._

_Cuando aquella voz llego a los oídos del chico de ojos ónix sintió una leve corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo pero fue mas su sorpresa al ver a aquella chica en frente suyo, cabello azulino con un brillo impactante, ojos grandes y de un color inusual solo conocidos por su familia adornados con esas pestañas largas y espesas, su pequeña nariz perfecta y sus labios siendo resaltados por lo que suponía brillo labial rojo, momento ¿desde cuando el gran Sasuke Uchiha se preocupaba por los detalles? Su rostro no tenía expresión alguna pero su mente era una maraña de cuestionarios que ni él sabia de donde habían surgido. Pero el mundo exterior se había esfumado para él y se había encerrado en una burbuja viendo a aquella chica sonriente todo el tiempo con su rostro de facciones angelicales mientras veía mover una de sus manos sobre una pequeña libreta anotando quien sabe que carajos y abriendo su boca de vez en cuando, hasta que todo se vino abajo por una escandalosa voz. _

_-Cariño, ¿estas bien?-_

_Inmediatamente recordó que no estaba solo. Este solo tuvo una reacción._

_-Hmph- volteo su rostro para observar a la que era su novia._

_-¿el señor no d-desea ordenar n-nada? El día de hoy tenemos varias especialidades…-_

_-Detesto los dulces-_

_-Oh, lo siento…-yo-_

_-No te preocupes ¿podrías traer otro postre de chocolate?-_

_-¿Aparte del suyo?-_

_-Si, gracias-_

_La mesera se retiro con rapidez, mientras Sasuke veía por la ventana del local a las personas caminar, la mayoría con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero él no se sentía feliz, de ningún modo._

_-Sasuke, ¿no crees que…- Sakura tomo una de las manos del Uchiha._

_-No vuelvas a llamarme así, sabes que no me gusta-_

_-Claro- dijo esta totalmente decepcionada en un intento por acercarse aunque fuera un poco pues a pesar de ser pareja lo sentía distante (por no decir inalcanzable)._

_-Disculpen la tardanza, aquí esta su pedido- dijo la mesera dejando sobre la mesa dos pequeños platos con postre de chocolate y cerezas sobre estos. -Buen provecho-_

_El Uchiha la veía por el rabillo del ojo caminar de un lado a otro siempre con amabilidad y cierta vergüenza impregnada en su rostro._

_-Mmmmmmm que delicia ¿quieres probar un poco?-_

_-¿Quieres que terminemos aquí?- esa pregunta había sonado tan cruda. Esta se entristeció internamente ¿Por qué él no podía ser el novio que ella había deseado por tanto tiempo?_

_-No, solo quiero que te abras a cosas nuevas, te estas perdiendo de mucho-_

_-Tienes razón, __**estoy perdiéndome de bastante contigo aquí**__- pensó mientras veía a Hinata Hyuuga sacando de unas bandejas pequeños trozos de postres diferentes. Pero no fue esa acción lo que llamo su atención sino su forma de moverse, un tanto torpe y su…vestimenta un tanto extraña, parecidos a las __**Maid Service**__ de Francia. Un vestido ceñido al cuerpo resaltando esa figura de reloj de arena de color rojo y un delantal de color blanco, tan perfecto para ser cierto._

_-Vamos, pruébalo no vas morirte por hacerlo- Sakura lo vio dudar para luego suspirar._

_-Solo un bocado- dijo este con sorna._

_-Claro- esta partió un pequeño trozo de su postre para darle un poco a quien era su novio, llevo el tenedor hasta la boca de aquel y lo vio llevar la cabeza atrás, alejándose un poco._

_-Puedo hacerlo por mi mismo-_

_Esta asintió resignada, pensando si tal vez había sido un error haberlo escogido a él como su pareja. _

_**-Tal vez estaría mejor si hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Naruto**__- _

_Levanto su vista para observar a su acompañante pero al verlo se alarmo. Tenia el rostro sombrío, vio el pequeño plato con el postre aun allí pero sin una de las cerezas y sin una de las esquinas. Estaba mas pálido de lo normal y una de sus manos formaba un puño._

_-Sasuke ¿Te sucede algo?- _

_Este se levanto y la dejo sola, pero en su trayecto vio por última vez a la que pudo ser en algún momento su novia, Hinata Hyuuga"._

Y ahí estaba ella sonriéndole, como si en la vida no hubiese problema alguno, dejándole ese delicioso postre con las dos cerezas. Nunca se dio una oportunidad para conocerla y verla de lejos era todo lo que podía hacer. No cometería el mismo error dos veces, pero no lo soportaba, no soportaba ver como muchos como él la veían con deseo y es que el uniforme que utilizaba no ayudaba en nada y la inocencia y dulzura que desprendía la hacían única, esa era la palabra perfecta para describirla a ella, sus cualidades como la cortesía, amabilidad y respeto la complementaban. Cuantas veces no intento acercarse a ella pero parecía temerle y tenia razón en hacerlo, quería sentirla en todo el sentido de la palabra. De cierta forma ella era su droga una vez que la prueba no puedes dejarla, él nunca lo hizo pero si probo lo que seria su dulce favorito por el resto de su vida y reconocería por siempre ese delicioso sabor del chocolate, ese único sabor que ningún otro postre tendría en el mundo ese ingrediente que solo el que fue el dobe de su amigo, lo tendría para siempre a su lado.

_-A veces pienso que nunca tendré oportunidad con Sakura-chan-_

_-Cuando hablas de ella te ves más estúpido de lo normal-_

_-Cállate Teme, hoy es mi día y no quiero que lo arruines-_

_Sasuke vio junto a la puerta de la entrada del departamento una mesa y sobre esta una pequeña caja con una nota. Se acerco a ella y era de color rojo._

_-¿Alguien te envió un regalo? Ha de estar muy loco-_

_-Oye, ¿pues que me crees? Además si llego minutos antes de que llagaras-_

_-¿Y que demente haría eso?-_

_-No lo se, aun no la abro ¿quieres verlo cierto?- dijo este tomando un ramen instantáneo._

_-¿Para que haría algo así?-_

_-Vamos estoy seguro que no lo robaras porque me lo envió un demente-haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra-_

_-Hmph-_

_Sasuke la abrió lentamente mientras Naruto se acercaba a él, en su interior había una pequeña torta (ya sabrán ustedes de que sabor) con el nombre del cumpleañero._

_-¿Quien te envió esto?-_

_-Lee la nota- _

_Esta la leyó mentalmente __**lamento no haber estado en tu fiesta de cumpleaños Naruto-kun. Gracias por tu invitación. Hinata Hyuuga.**_

_-¿Qué dice?-_

_-Léela por ti mismo- y así fue._

_-Oh, cierto Hinata-chan no estuvo hoy- _

_Naruto tomo la caja y la llevo hasta la cocina, saco dos pedazos y le ofreció a su amigo parte de ella. _

_-¿Sabias que Hinata-chan es buena cocinera?-_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?-_

_-El día de amor y amistad me regalo unos onigiris deliciosos- _

_-No es cierto-_

_-Claro que si, yo los recibí estaban recién hechos por ella, será una gran esposa- _

_Naruto probó su regalo y sintió el sabor más agradable del mundo._

_-Oye, esto esta genial teme, anda come- _

_Comprobaría si realmente esa chica era tan buena cocinera y probó un poco y realmente sintió al sabor más delicioso siendo absorbido por su lengua._

_-¿Quien es ella?-_

_Naruto le enseño una fotografía que tenia con ella el día de su graduación en la universidad._

_-Es un poco extraña si me lo preguntas-_

_Sasuke quedo viendo esos ojos de cachorro que había hecho al momento de la fotografía con Naruto con su característica sonrisa._

Al siguiente meshabían roto su amistad pues por un descuido Sasuke había terminado en la cama con Sakura y fue divulgado entre todos, y en esencia en su familia. Su madre le había recomendado salir con ella mientras se calmaba el escándalo. Y desde ese día habían estado juntos hasta que Sakura termino definitivamente con él por su irremediable falta de afecto.

Ahora Sasuke terminaba su "droga" viéndola a ella hablar con una rubia animadamente, de repente una rubia cabellera llegaba por detrás de ella tapando esas hermosas perlas con sus manos, los celos se hacían presentes pero no podía hacer nada. La veía darle una hermosa risilla y un casto beso. Y vio como este empezaba a arrodillarse mientras ella cerraba los ojos, no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que este saco una pequeña caja y la abrió y supo inmediatamente lo que significaba. Una propuesta de matrimonio.

Cuando Hinata abrió sus ojos lloro inmediatamente de la emoción mientras Naruto solo la veía con sorpresa e hizo lo que debía hacer desde hace tiempo.

-Hinata-chan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

Un silencio molesto se hizo presente todos esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-H-hai-

-¿Que dijiste?-

-Hai, q-quiero ser tu e-esposa- asintió levemente y con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo de su rostro.

-Yeaaaaaah, dattebayo-

Naruto coloco torpemente aquel anillo en el dedo correspondiente para después levantarse y abrazarla y besarla con amor siendo vistos y felicitados por las pocas personas del lugar, menos Sasuke su ceño fruncido levemente y su porte serio estaban ahí pero por dentro sentía que había perdido algo importante.

No solo la amistad que le había ofrecido Naruto sino también esa sensación inevitable que sentía por esa mujer. Probablemente lo que todos llamaban amor. Dejo el cubierto y dejo el dinero sobre la mesa mientras salía sin ser visto por nadie pues todos no dejaban de celebrar aquel acontecimiento.

Salió echando un vistazo por ultima vez al lugar y no solo eso también a las dos personas que en algún momento hicieron feliz parte de su ser, uno con su presencia y la otra con solo la vista. Mientras caminaba giro su rostro y vio a través de la ventana a Naruto comiendo un poco de su pastel favorito junto al amor de su vida, sin pensarlo un mohín parecido a una sonrisa muy diminuta apareció en su rostro y mentalmente deseo algún día poder probar lo dulce de la vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿merezco algun comment? la verdad es que ciertas cosas si sucedieron el resto fue producto de mi imaginacion, solo espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nanako-senpai**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

_**-Pensamientos de recuerdos-**_

**Lo dulce de la vida.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? No lo recordaba y realmente no era como si le importara, ahora lo único que sentía en su ser era una grata calidez, su vida iba de maravilla como nunca pensó que iría y más si era con la mujer que había cambiado parte de sus ideas. La veía ir y venir de un lado a otro preparando una pequeña habitación, jamás la vio tan feliz. Y él jamás se había sentido tan satisfecho en su vida. La observaba en silencio desde la entrada a dicho cuarto.

-Naruto-kun ¿crees que este es el color adecuado?-

-Hey ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Etto…yo…te vi a través del espejo- respondió con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Si, lo admitía había cambiado pero no lo suficiente y en parte lo tarado seguía en él.

-Bueno…tal vez el amarillo quedaría bien ¿no crees? es al igual que el azul un color neutro- comento acercándose a ella por detrás y rodeando la pequeña cintura de su ahora esposa con sus brazos y colocando su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Si, tienes razón, entonces iré por pintura amarilla-

-Lo hare por ti, encárgate del resto de la decoración- dijo soltándole y dando un beso en los labios de su chica.

Naruto observaba en el local de pinturas un amarillo adecuado para la habitación de su esposa quería mostrarle que el también era bueno en decoraciones. De improvisto sus ojos se posaron en otro color. El azul. Tan solo ese tono le recordaba todo lo referente al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_-Sakura-chan me gustaría invitarte a…-_

_-¿A donde?-_

_-Habrá una fiesta este fin de semana y bueno ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos?-_

_-Apuesto a que es una fiesta de disfraces-_

_-Si, y me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?- _

_-Lo siento, pero ya tengo otra invitación a otra fiesta, pero puedes invitar a otra persona-_

_-Oh, ya veo...sabes, Sasuke va a estar ahí- _

_-Que bueno- _

_Esa no era la reacción que esperaba de ella siempre que le comentaba algo referente a Sasuke ella saltaba de emoción pero esta vez no había sido así y ¿si se había enamorado de alguien mas? No eso era imposible._

_-Naruto- kun no quiero ser grosera pero tengo que irme- _

_-Seguro, claro. Creo que quedamos así-_

_Había tenido la misma conversación con su "mejor amigo" y aunque sabia que no seria fácil convencerlo lo logro. Aunque le hubiese gustado ver a aquella que ocupaba en ese entonces sus pensamientos allí tendría que resignarse que no la vería en ese lugar pues ya sabía la razón de su ausencia. _

_-Sasuke-kun ¡que coincidencia!- decía una rubia totalmente feliz colgando del cuello del Uchiha. Este solo la veía de reojo molesto._

_-Ino ¿de que estas disfrazada?- preguntaba Naruto un tanto extrañado. Tenía algo parecido a el traje de una azafata solo que más revelador._

_-Hay esto no es nada, a comparación de lo que lleva Hinata-chan, ella si que se ve sexy-_

_-¿Hinata-chan esta aquí?-_

_-Si, esta por allá junto con Kiba. Y tu Sasuke –kun de que te disfrazaste - _

_Él no respondió._

_-Ya sabes como es el teme es demasiado amargado para eso-_

_-Hmph- _

_Sasuke se soltó del agarre de la chica y comenzó a caminar por el lugar._

_Ya era tarde y la fiesta parecía que acaba de comenzar, muchos bailaban la música que se escuchaba, otros se veían arrinconados en las esquinas y otros como él la estaba pasando…aburrido. No se sentía bien Sasuke se había perdido del lugar y él estaba solo. Decidido a irse se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida hasta que escucho ciertos comentarios._

_-No puedo creerlo, la frentona se salió con la suya-_

_-Lo increíble es que Sasuke esta con ella, quien sabe que truco utilizo para enredarlo en sus sabanas-_

_Naruto caminaba sin ver hacia donde iba hasta que choco con alguien._

_-L-lo s-siento- _

_-No yo… ¿Hinata-chan?- _

_-¿Na-Naruto-kun?- Hinata bajo su cabeza para no mostrar su vergüenza._

_-¿Que haces aquí? la fiesta es por allá- dijo sonriéndole mientras posaba su manos detrás de su cabeza._

_-Etto… yo…solo…umm- balbuceo colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios. _

_-Puedes hablar un poco más fuerte, no te entiendo-_

_Ella se tranquilizo y hablo._

_-Yo solo quiero i-irme a mi casa-_

_-Ah era eso, es muy tarde ¿vendrán a recogerte?-_

_-No, t-tomare un taxi-_

_-¿Tu sola? ¿A estas horas? ¿Y vestida de esa forma? De ninguna manera-_

_Hinata abrió sus perlas de forma desmesurada ¿acaso se preocupaba por ella?_

_-No te p-preocupes- _

_-¿Como que no me preocupe? eres una chica, un tanto extraña pero eres una chica y de ninguna forma permitiré que vayas sola a estas horas de la madrugada no sabes a que peligros te enfrentas- _

_-Pero no quiero seguir aquí, yo…-_

_-Si es por eso yo también voy de salida-_

_Ambos salieron y caminaron unos pasos hasta detenerse frente a un auto. Ella desconocía que el tuviera uno y mas que supiera conducir._

_-Sube- _

_-Anno…- _

_-Vamos te llevare a tu casa- ella subió con timidez mientras él cerraba la puerta del copiloto para llegar a su lugar y subir._

_Ella se sentía incomoda de cierta forma, pues él no hablaba de nada y realmente no esperaba que lo hiciera pero al ver su perfil se lo veía…tenso. Él no era así. Así que con vergüenza y para aliviar el aire se atrevió a charlar._

_-¿C-como sabes donde v-vivo?-_

_-¿Um? Oh, bueno cierto día te vi con Kiba entrando a un gran edificio y cuando lo vi salir supe que vivías ahí. No es necesario ser un genio para saber eso-_

_-Si, tienes razón- _

_Internamente creía que jamás tendría oportunidad con el rubio de sus sueños ¿que acaso no había otro tema del cual hablar? solo a ella se le podría ocurrir eso y lo único que podía hacer era sentirse feliz durante esos minutos mientras estaba con él en el auto._

_Naruto se detuvo al ver el semáforo en rojo, era tarde pero tampoco era como si el tráfico estuviera diluido. Sin pensarlo giro y después se detuvo algo que a Hinata le pareció raro._

_Lo veía extraño su semblante era diferente y no se le veía muy contento. _

_Por su parte él parecía perdido en sus memorias no dejaba de pensar en lo que había escuchado. Oyó un ruido, cuando volteo a ver la chica que lo acompañaba no estaba, se asusto bajo del auto y la vio caminar lentamente a la avenida principal. Él corrió hacia ella._

_-Hinata-chan ¿Qué estas haciendo?- _

_-Creo que f-fue mala i-idea venir contigo- dijo un tanto desanimada._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-_

_-Tu e-estas muy…ido-_

_Ella lo había notado y claro él como idiota lo había demostrado de sobremanera probablemente pensaba que él la había ignorado, por lo menos debió colocar música para suavizar el ambiente._

_-Lo siento, no quería que te sintieras incomoda es solo que…- _

_-No, tu no tienes la culpa- a pesar del desaire que él había tenido para con ella, ella estaba ahí sonriéndole de forma honesta, pura. A diferencia de Sakura ella estaba ahí, esperando. Si hubiese sido la pelirrosa probablemente ya le hubiera reclamado el haberla ignorado. _

_-No me siento bien, ¿alguna vez has sentido que la persona que es importante para ti, no se fija en ti por más acciones que hagas?- _

_-Si, si lo he sentido, muchas veces- contesto con su voz más suave de lo normal y sus ojos sombríos._

_-¿De verdad?- ella solo asintió._

_-Bueno, así me siento ahora-_

_Hinata tenía conocimiento de los sentimientos que tenía este por Sakura a pesar de no conocerla y suponía que algo andaba mal entre ellos._

_-Es como un v-vacio que no s-se llena con n-nada- añadió la chica de cabello azulino._

_-Creo que si-_

_-Bueno, creo que no p-puedo hacer nada para a-aliviar eso que sientes pero…-_

_-¿Pero?-_

_Hinata se atrevió a hacer algo que jamás creyó podría ser capaz de hacer y no le importo lo que pudiese venir después, era lo único que creía que podía llenar un poco ese vacio aunque fuese por solo unos segundos._

_Se acerco y lo abrazo con toda la ternura que podía ofrecerle a aquel que con sus palabras la hicieron fuerte en tiempos difíciles._

_Naruto no reacciono pues nunca se le cruzo por la mente que alguien tan "extraña" como ella estuviera ahí entendiendo lo que él decía, pero lo que mas le impresiono fue el hecho de estar en esa posición con ella, se sentía reconfortado como si ese vacio estuviera desapareciendo y solo fueran ella y él en el mundo. Y sintiendo esa calidez se dejo llevar y con sumo cuidado la abrazo como si con eso pudiera desaparecer ese vacio para siempre. _

_**.**  
_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

-Naruto ¡que coincidencia!-

-Ino…hola…que bueno verte-

-Si, desde que comenzaron su vida de casados se olvidaron de los viejos amigos-

-Bueno, es que ya no tenemos mucho tiempo para los demás- comentaba aquel mostrando su blanca dentadura con ambos brazos tras su nuca.

-Si, la vida en pareja no es fácil-

Naruto la observo de pies a cabeza seguía igual pero noto algo diferente en su aspecto.

-Oye ¿dejaste de hacer dieta?-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Bueno…estas…engordando-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Y tú crees que son mentiras mías-

Ambos miraron hacia un lado y vieron a un chico que los veía sin ninguna reacción.

Ino soltó a Naruto y los presento.

- Naruto él es Sai, Sai él es Naruto-

Al verlo lo recordó a él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¿Entonces es verdad lo que dicen?-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_

_-Fue un momento de debilidad, tú también hubieras hecho lo mismo-_

_-Pero al menos yo hubiese pensado en los sentimientos de los demás y tú fallaste en eso-_

_-Eres demasiado bueno para darte cuenta de la realidad que te rodea, no se de que te sorprendes siempre he sido así-_

_-Si, y tal vez no se por cuanto tiempo me has visto la cara de idiota-_

_Naruto no lo notaba pero Sasuke no estaba orgulloso de lo que decía, si iba al hoyo no se hundiría solo._

_-Míralo de este lado, si yo soy egoísta ¿entonces que palabra le quedaría a Sakura?- _

_-¿De que hablas?-_

_-Es una oportunista aun cuando conocía tus sentimientos hacia ella hubiera sido fácil decirte que no quería nada contigo en vez de eso se callo todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros y llegaba todos los días sonriéndote de forma hipócrita-_

_-No entiendo nada- _

_-¿Eres tonto o que? Por favor Naruto abre los ojos ella fue egoísta contigo no tuvo el valor de decirte nada y creo en ti falsas esperanzas. No dudo un solo segundo en parar ella quería seguir con…-_

_-¡Ya cállate! No necesito detalles-_

_-No me importa lo que pienses, yo solo te estoy diciendo las cosas tal y como son-_

_-Yo la respetaba y te respetaba a ti, por eso no puedo creer lo que dices-_

_-Si supieras lo que habla de ti dejarías de quererla-_

_-¿Qué sabes de eso?-_

_-Siempre esta diciendo que interfieres a propósito en sus sentimientos solo para fastidiarla ¿piensas que se merece tu respeto?-_

_Ahora que lo pensaba podría ser cierto, ella siempre intentaba evadirlo. Pero no la creía de esa manera._

_-Una ultima cosa-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Es cierto que están saliendo?-_

_-Si- contesto con pesadez el de ojos oscuros._

_-Entiendo- Naruto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir del lugar._

_-A pesar de todo lo que me dijiste, no creo soportar estar a tu lado, lamento si te falle como amigo-_

_Sasuke solo lo veía alejarse mas y mas y sin poder evitarlo sintió un nudo en el estomago que no supo explicar._

_Al hablar con Sakura esta había aceptado que no se le negó al Uchiha en ningún momento y que si esa era su forma de atraparlo entonces no lo dudaría pero en cierto momento de la conversación ella se disculpo por haberlo ofendido de esa forma y por haberle creado falsas esperanzas._

_Pasaron días antes de que volviera a ver la luz del día, cortar de forma abrupta con dos personas que para él lo eran todo había sido un golpe muy duro en su vida emocional, se sentía tan solo. Un día se había animado a salir para despejar su mente, ya era de noche y nevaba se acerco a uno de los banquillos públicos en un pequeño parque y se sentó observando como los copos de nieve caían por todos lados. El lugar estaba solo al igual que su corazón sin nada mas que hacer se levanto y emprendió camino a su departamento hasta que escucho su nombre con suavidad. Viro lentamente para ver quien era y si su instinto no le fallaba._

_-¿Hinata-chan?-_

_-No e-esperaba encontrarte por aquí. Ya es muy tarde-_

_-Lo se, es solo que yo…quería tomar aire y tu ¿Qué haces tan sola?-_

_-He terminado de trabajar-_

_Y ahí estaba ese silencio incomodo de nuevo ambos viendo el suelo._

_-No d-deberías estar triste-_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-_

_-Estas muy callado y tú no eres así-_

_-No ha cambiado nada, siento como me hundo en mi propia soledad-_

_-No estas solo, hay muchas personas en el mundo Naruto-kun y cada día nacen mas pero aunque no lo creas siempre habrán personas esperando por ti, esperando una palabra de apoyo de tu parte para que cambies su vida. Un amigo no es solo el que esta contigo todo el tiempo sino aquel que sin importar las circunstancias hará lo imposible para que sus lazos jamás se destruyan- Hinata se había acercado y él no lo había notado._

_-Creo que me acabas de salvar el día de hoy-dijo este sonriendo al natural._

_-Naruto-kun…yo siempre te he seguido…incluso ahora, pero cuando tu dolor se acabe quiero sostener tu mano y caminar por siempre a tu lado-_

_Naruto la observo y tomando su rostro lo acerco hasta el suyo ambos cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por la emoción que sentían. Un beso fue suficiente para sellar el amor que sentía ella por él y la confianza que sentían él por ella. Ella era lo única que podía llenar ese vacio. _

_-Gracias…Hinata-chan- _

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

Naruto caminaba feliz a su hogar con la pintura necesaria para terminar la decoración de aquella habitación. A cada paso rememoraba cada acción y palabras que su amor le había dicho, ella había cambiado su mundo por completo y al ver que no poseía ningún sentimiento de odio o rencor supo que era lo que él necesitaba, tanto así que muchas veces estuvo tentado a llamar al Uchiha solo para hacerle saber que no tenia ni sentía resentimientos hacia él y lo mismo había pasado con la chica de pelo rosa.

Entró y caminó al cuarto donde Hinata armaba un pequeño mueble.

-Aquí esta, espero que esta sea suficiente-

-Yo se que si-

-No deberías hacer eso-

-Es solo un mueble-

-No es solo un mueble- dijo este abrazándola tiernamente y besando su sien- es la cuna de nuestro futuro hijo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

****Jamas me senti tan...romantica como en esta historia. A **something can change tonight** pues que te puedo decir...aqui esta la continuacion solo espero que sea de tu agrado y el de los demas lecotres. Peticion, queja o sugerencia bienvenida sea. Nos vemos...


	3. Chapter 3

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

_**-Pensamientos de recuerdos-**_

**Lo dulce de la vida.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 años después**

-¿Minato-chan estas listo?- hablaba una mujer con voz delicada desde el primer piso de su casa.

-Un momento- gritaba un pequeño rubio, el pequeño corría de un lado a otro aparentemente buscando algo.

-Minato-kun ¿que estas haciendo?- el pequeño de repente al escuchar la voz de su padre se detuvo.

-Lo siento, oto-san, es que….yo…mmm…como decirlo-

-Venga, soy tu padre puedes decirme lo que quieras, solo confía en mi-

-¿Recuerdas que hoy es mi cita con el dentista?-

-Si, tu mamá me comento sobre ello-

-Bueno…la ultima vez…no me sentí muy cómodo…es que la doctora es muy…me asusta-

-¿Cómo que te asusta, te hizo algo extraño?-

-No, no es eso, es que es muy frentuda. Vieras la gran frentesota que tiene, y…esa vez hice un comentario un poco…malo y…creo que se enojo desde ese día conmigo. Oka-chan me hizo disculparme con ella pero creo que no fue suficiente y tengo miedo de que quiera hacerme algo malo-

Naruto sin pensarlo soltó una de sus carcajadas mientras se tomaba el estomago, cosa que a su hijo le disgusto y frente a este se cruzo de brazos con un mohín en su rostro, uno demasiado serio para su edad.

-¡No es gracioso!- exclamo irritado el pequeñín.

-¿Eh?- Naruto dejo de reír, para volver a recobrar la compostura.

-Lo siento, no quería gritarte- susurro Minato.

-Oye, no tienes de que preocuparte. Es normal que todos a tu edad sientan algún temor al dentista pero no todos son malos, dudo mucho que la persona que te atiende te tenga algún rencor y si es así es cuestión de hablarlo ¿no crees?-

-Supongo que si-

-Hagamos algo ¿quieres que vaya con ustedes? Si sucede algo intervendré por ti-

-¿D-de veras?-

-Claro, eres mi campeón y con mi campeón nadie se mete, de veras- dijo Naruto revolviéndole el cabello a su hijo y mostrándole su gran sonrisa, acto que fue devuelto por el menor.

-Minato-chan ¿ya encontraste tu cepillo de dientes?-

-Lo siento, oka-chan…es que…oto-san y yo…-

-Hinata-chan, todo esta bien, pienso acompañarlos- dijo este rascándose la cabeza.

-¿En serio? Pero si tú le temes a los dentistas-

Minato ante la declaración elevo sus cejas. Naruto se acerco a ella con rapidez para que no siguiera hablando.

-No me hagas quedar mal, Hinata-chan-

_-¿Así que oto-san también le teme a los dentistas?-_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Condujeron durante media hora, y mientras Naruto pensaba en que era mejor no haber prometido eso a su hijo, pues si ya era adulto y todo eso, pero aun así no le gustaba ir a un odontólogo para nada. El chirrido que aquellos objetos producían no era para nada agradable a sus oídos. Pero era consciente que haría lo que fuera por su hijo para siempre hacerlo sentir mejor.

Una vez adentro esperaron el llamado del pequeño para su cita.

-¿Minato Uzumaki?- pregunto una enfermera.

-Soy yo-

-Pueden pasar- al escuchar esto el niño se tenso.

-Cariño ¿que te sucede?- cuestiono la madre del niño.

-Es que no quiero entrar-

-No estas solo, iré contigo- dijo la chica con una amble sonrisa.

-Bueno…es que esta vez… ¡quiero que sea oto-san quien venga conmigo!- el chico grito de repente.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEE!-

-Bueno, tú dijiste una vez que no le temías a nada, y nada es nada. Lo justo es que vengas conmigo esta vez, oka-chan siempre es quien viene conmigo ahora es tu turno, y recuerda que tu eres mi héroe-

-Tienes razón Minato-chan, Naruto-kun acompáñalo- comento Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu también? Hinata-chan tu sabes que…- comento este con indignación.

-Si lo haces tendrás un regalo especial esta noche, por favor- la chica había hablado en su oído con su voz demasiado sensual, cuando Naruto escucho esas palabras no hubo nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, así que se levanto de su asiento y tomo de la mano a su hijo y lo llevo a la cabina donde lo atenderían.

Al entrar vieron a una mujer de cabello rosa de espaldas.

-¿Es ella?- susurro el rubio mayor.

-Si, oto-san tengo miedo-

-Ok, buenos días Minato-kun, espero que el día de hoy hayas amanecido mejor que la vez…- al darse vuelta vio acompañaba al pequeño.

-…anterior-

-¿Sakura?-

-¿Naruto? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?-

-¿Trabajas aquí?-

-Si ¿Qué es este niño de ti?-

-Es mi hijo-

Sakura al escuchar la declaración sintió un frio que le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Wow, no creí que te volvería a ver y menos…con un hijo-

-Yo tampoco-

-Oto-san…- el pequeño comenzó a apretar la mano de su padre.

Si, no había duda, ella había escuchado bien, lo había llamado padre.

-Sakura-chan ¿crees que podrías apresurarte? a él no le gusta estar aquí-

-Por supuesto-

El niño se acomodo en una gran silla mientras le hacían su chequeo medico.

-¿Así que es tu hijo? debí suponerlo- comento mientras revisaba la boca del niño con sumo cuidado.

-Si, ¿Dónde estuviste? Te fui a buscar un día y me dijeron que te habías ido-

-Después de terminar mis practicas viaje a Estados Unidos, allí me ofrecieron trabajo como pediatra y me quede allá por cuatro años, y este año he estado trabajando aquí, siempre te hace falta tu cultura-

-Que bien por ti-

-Muy bien, tienes los dientes muy bien cuidados pronto tendrás que ver por ti mismo los cambios ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿No me hará nada malo?-

-No tengo que nada malo que hacerte. Todo esta en orden, sus dientes están bien cuidados, te recomiendo que lo presiones para que utilice seda dental, es fundamental -

-Entonces ¿puedo irme?- dijo el niño con alegría.

-Claro, no olvides cepillar tus dientes tres veces al dia…-

-…En forma de barrido y circular, lo se, siempre me lo dice- termino el niño de forma abrupta para después salir corriendo.

-No solo se parece a ti físicamente-

-¿De veras?-

-De veras, también en lo hiperactivo que es… aun así se que heredo muchas cualidades de ti-

-Gracias-

-Te hare la factura-

Y mientras Sakura escribía comenzó una breve charla entre ellos.

-¿Y que ha sido de ti aparte de esta sorpresa?- pregunto curiosamente la chica de ojos verdes.

-Bueno…termine mis estudios, tengo un trabajo, tengo una casa y tengo una familia- Sakura había dejado de escribir su reporte.

-Es muy hermosa y también muy amable, supongo que siempre fue la clase de mujer que te gusto-

-Tú tienes esas cualidades-

-Se que no has olvidado lo que paso entre nosotros y estoy segura que la que ahora es tu esposa, no te hubiera herido de esa forma-

-Sé que no, pero tampoco es perfecta. Nadie lo es-

-¿Sabes? Todo este tiempo me he preguntado que hubiera sido de mi si me hubiese quedado a tu lado, sinceramente no me hubiera equivocado- contesto con total sinceridad.

-No tienes…-

-No Naruto, fui egoísta con muchos, no solo contigo y tal vez sino tuviera mis desperfectos… estaría bien a tu lado, pero probablemente tu y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, nuestros caminos se cruzaron pero nunca se juntaron-

-Creo que tienes razón, aun así…quiero que sepas que no tengo ningún rencor hacia ti o…Sasuke-

-¿Cómo?-

-Te busque por eso, para hacerte saber que no sentía nada malo hacia ti, ni en contra de él, ahora no puedo sentir nada malo y más si ellos están a mi lado, ella me demostró que quedarme estancado en un mundo de soledad, odio y frustración… no valía la pena. Y encontré una forma de perdonarte sin reclamarte nada-

-Eres un suertudo, tú siempre te quedas con lo mejor, te lo mereces. Tienes un hijo maravilloso y una mujer grandiosa a tu lado, espero yo formar algún día una familia así-

-Sé que encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz-

-Gracias por hacerme saber que no me odias, no tienes idea de todo lo que he pensado estos años con mis acciones pasadas…pero quiero que sepas que…de verdad quiero que me disculpes por lo mal que me porte contigo-

-No hay problema, te perdono-

Ambos se sonrieron y cuando Sakura finalizo el reporte y factura hablo una vez más.

-Naruto ¿has sabido algo sobre Sasuke?– pregunto la chica con tristeza.

-Muy de vez en cuando hablamos-

-También debe haber formado una familia-

-No lo se, solo se que esta viajando por el mundo…ya sabes su trabajo es muy exigente-

- Si ¿también arreglaron sus diferencias?-

-Si, fue algo muy extraño-

_Era un día soleado y en un gran parque había mucha gente, muchos con carpas, otros con canastas de comida y otros paseando a sus mascotas. Naruto se encontraba comprando unos algodones de azúcar muy lejos de donde había dejado a su esposa e hijo de dos años. Muy cerca de allí cierto azabache caminaba por el sendero mientras era observado por muchas mujeres sin compañía y otras acompañadas, tenia unos audífonos puestos por lo que iba ciertamente concentrado hasta que sintió como algo choco con uno de sus tobillos. Molesto por el hecho de que alguien tal vez solo quisiera fastidiarle el día, o quizá quisiera acercársele de forma estúpida, tomo el balón de felpa entre sus manos listo para arrojarlo muy lejos pero cuando se agacho vio como una mujer, también se agachaba para recogerlo._

_-L-lo siento, no quería molestarlo- comento la chica sonrojada. _

_-¿Tu?-_

_-Es u-usted- _

_Sasuke la veía de arriba abajo, no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vio, de hecho se veía mas joven como si los años no le afectaran, pero vio algo que no fue de su agrado. un niño de aproximadamente dos años aferrado a la pierna de aquella chica con ciertas características que él conocía._

_-D-disculpe, no queríamos m-molestarlo es solo que….solo j-jugábamos, n-no era nuestra intención…-_

_-No tiene que dar explicaciones, esto le pertenece- el de ojos oscuros le extendió el juguete._

_-Gracias- iba a recibirlo pero el chiquillo empezó a jalar del pesquero de la mujer._

_-Es un niño muy simpático, ¿es algo suyo?- pregunto el Uchiha con cierta curiosidad disipando sus ideas._

_-Si, e-es mi hijo-_

_-¿Su… hijo?- al escuchar esas dos palabras se quedo totalmente anonadado. _

_A lo lejos un grito se escuchaba._

_-Oe Hinata…Hinata-chan ¿Dónde?…¿eh? ¿Sasuke?- _

_Naruto los diviso. Verlo con el balón de su hijo en sus manos lo lleno de incertidumbre y no solo eso sino porque también estaba muy cerca de su mujer. Corrió hasta acercarse a ellos y entender que sucedía, por alguna extraña razón le molesto verlo cerca de su familia._

_-Chiquita ¿que haces aquí?- cuestiono el Uzumaki mientras colocaba una de sus manos en una de sus mejillas. Mientras Sasuke pensaba en lo cursi que se había oído eso._

_-Naruto ¿donde e-estabas?-_

_-Aquí están- le entrego los dos algodones mientras alzaba a su hijo en sus brazos._

_-¿Que tal campeón eh?- dijo el rubio mientras el pequeño escondía su rostro en la curva de su nuca._

_-Ah Naruto…él- la peli azul hablo._

_-Teme- musito Naruto melancólico._

_-Dobe, ha pasado mucho tiempo-_

_-Es verdad-_

_-Pa…pá, ma…má- dijo de repente el niño._

_Hinata se acerco por uno de los costados de su esposo mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de su hijo, acción que irrito al azabache. No se sentía cómodo presenciado esa escena, no sino era él quien cargaba un niño de cabello negro y con esa mujer a su lado. _

_-Creo que esto es suyo-_

_-Oh, claro- Naruto tomo el balón mientras entregaba a su niño a su esposa._

_-Cariño podrías dejarnos a solas, no tardare mucho-ella solo asintió para luego apartarse de allí._

_-¿Así que decidiste arruinarte la vida tan pronto?- _

_-Hubiera sido así si hubiera escogido a la persona equivocada…pero no fue así, al contrario escogí a la mejor de todas…de hecho ella me escogió a mi- _

_-¿Te aseguraste de que no tuviera vendados los ojos en ese momento?-_

_-No empezaras con eso ¿verdad?-_

_-No es como si fuera un reencuentro-_

_-Te perdiste- dijo con tristeza el rubio._

_-No soy un flojo como tú, la empresa no descansa y no es como si me estuvieras buscando-_

_-De hecho…si. Hace mucho que quería hablar contigo- _

_-Entre nosotros todo había quedado claro-_

_-No pienso reclamarte nada, solo es algo que quiero que sepas-_

_-Habla, no tengo tiempo- _

_De hecho, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo pero estar ahí con el en un lugar publico y con su familia cerca no era algo que le agradara mucho._

_-No se si te vuelva a ver pero si es o no así, quiero que sepas que no guardo ningún rencor hacia ti-_

_-¿Que?- comento el pelinegro con recelo._

_-Si, todo ahora esta en el pasado, Sakura ya no hace parte de mi vida como te habrás dado cuenta y ahora soy feliz, lleno de vida-_

_-Siempre fuiste tan torpe y ahora te ves tan cursi, ¿viniste a restregarme tu felicidad?- _

_-No, solo ha decirte que ojala volvamos a ser los amigos que siempre fuimos…los tres- _

_-¿Quienes? ¿Nosotros y tu esposa?- pregunto divertido el Uchiha._

_-No teme, me refiero a nosotros y Sakura-chan-_

_- Hmph-_

_-¿La ves? Ella es la razón de que no te odie- un extraño sentir se sintió en el pecho del Uchiha ante esas palabras, si la veía jugando sonriente con ese niño –ellos son mi vida de no ser por ella no se que hubiera sido de mi- _

_-Para mí siempre seguirás siendo el mismo fracasado-_

_-Seguro, pero para ella soy su galán- Sasuke no tenia idea si le estaba diciendo eso para ponerlo celoso o simplemente para presumir lo bien que le estaba yendo en la vida._

_-¿Terminaste?-_

_-Si, de hecho te agradezco muchas cosas-_

_-¿A mi? ¿Por qué?- Sasuke no esperaba que le dijera eso._

_-Sino hubiera sucedido todo esto no me hubiera fijado en lo extraordinaria que es ella, no digo que lo que hiciste estuvo bien, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga- ahora lo entendía, no le decía eso para molestarlo o por el éxito que tenia sino porque realmente lo apreciaba, a pesar del daño que le causo de lo contrario no estaría comentándole ese tipo de cosas. _

_Ella, si Naruto tenía razón, ella era la causante de su sonrisa, de su alegría, de sus triunfos y alguien como ella era lo que él necesitaba y por fin después de tanto tiempo se sintió satisfecho de cierta forma, no negaba que esa mujer podía moverle el piso a cualquiera pero se sintió tonto pensando que si Naruto era feliz él también lograría encontrar esa felicidad que llenaría ese vacio tal y como paso con el Uzumaki._

_-Será una gran madre y tu hijo…solo espero que se parezca a ella y no a ti en lo tarado- _

_-¡Sasuke!-_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ya era tarde y Naruto veía como Hinata arropaba con delicadeza a su hijo para después depositar un beso en su pequeña frente pues ya estaba profundamente dormido.

-¿Esta dormido?-

-Si, se canso de jugar tanto con Akamaru que ya no pudo más-

-Oye, tu me prometiste algo esta mañana- pregunto con picardía el Uzumaki mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

-Si, es cierto p-pero no te lo puedo d-dar aquí-

-¿Entonces donde?-

La chica saco un pequeño pañuelo y vendo los ojos de su esposo con este. Lo condujo hasta la cocina donde lo hizo sentarse en una silla.

-No te vayas a quitar la bufanda aun-

-No lo hare, solo no te demores- decía este impaciente.

-Ya te la puedes quitar-

Al hacerlo, Naruto abrió sus ojos con sorpresa su comida favorita junto con su postre favorito estaban ahí. No se esperaba eso para nada.

-Oye, ¿Qué estamos celebrando?- no era su cumpleaños, ni el de su esposa, ni el de su hijo.

-Feliz día del padre, Naruto -kun-

Si, era despistado y al parecer nunca se le quitaría eso, pero si ella estaba ahí para recordárselo no le importaría olvidar nada, pero algo que jamás olvidaría seria el amor que sentía por ella, por su hijo. Por su familia.

-Gracias. Aunque me esperaba algo más intimo-

-Creo que si, pero eso me corresponde, yo no hice esto para ti-

-¿Que? ¿La comida no la hiciste tu?-

-No, de hecho ambas comidas venían con estas tarjetas-

Naruto tenía en sus manos una tarjeta azul oscuro y otra naranja, abrió la primera. Tenía una nota.

_-"Bien hecho dobe, pero probablemente mis hijos sean mas listos que los tuyos. Feliz día tarado"-_

Y después abrió la naranja.

_-"Feliz día Naruto-kun. Espero que te guste el postre, tu esposa tiene buen gusto, me alegro de haberte vuelto a ver"- _

Si era así, entonces Sasuke había enviado el ramen.

-¿Así que ya se conocían?- pregunto con satisfacción el hombre.

-Un poco- musito ella.

Y así después de una velada sencilla, y un poco de acción después, Naruto tenia lo que siempre quiso. Amigos, familia y amor, mucho amor por parte de aquella que ahora dormía sobre su pecho desnuda disfrutando de su calor por el resto de su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Para la personita que me pidio epilogo y para aquellos que lo estaban esperando...pues ya estuvo aqui. Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosilla por review o mensaje privado. De verdad les agradezco por leer este fic. Nos leemos...


End file.
